According to a prior art solution, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,240, oxygen poor water is taken into an air-lift pump from a subsurface stratum. Oxygen is added to the water in the mixing chamber constituted by the air-lift pump. The oxygen-enriched water is then let out into the subsurface stratum.